


Dreamers

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: There are malevolent beings in this world that would do anything to become stronger and destroy the mortal world in the process.And, there are beings made to protect the mortals from these beings.





	Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this in my drafts while looking for something, and while I don't watch AH anymore, I thought I could finish it quickly and publish it, because it's a good AU I made. I still don't intend on making more fics for this fandom, so don't get too excited.

Jeremy wouldn’t say that he didn’t like his job, he really couldn’t. He was brought into the Protectorate hundreds of years ago just to do his job. That being said, it wasn’t the most entertaining job out there, despite what a person might think.

Jeremy walks through the the city as it begun to rumble and shake, making him pick up the pace a bit. He knew exactly where he was heading, as the source was radiating a large amount of energy. There was two of them, standing around and talking, but he only cared about the one that practically hummed with power.

“Can I help you?” The dreaming one asked. He was a good ten inches taller than Jeremy, making Jeremy crane his neck to meet his dark brown eyes.

“You need to wake up.” Jeremy says.

“What?” The dreaming one asks.

“You need to wake up.” Jeremy repeats with more insistence. The other person disappears as the dreaming one’s focus shifts to Jeremy, the sky growing dark.

”But I am-”

“You’re not listening to me, you need to wake up, _now.”_

The dreaming one suddenly disappears and the dream begins to deconstruct itself. Jeremy grins to himself as the world falls apart, victorious in his efforts. He’s done this thousands of times over and he’ll-

Jeremy finds himself surprised to see a world being constructed already. Yes, the Dreamscape didn’t adhere to the Protectorate’s time laws, but this? This was too quick. There was no way that the Eater managed to find another dream this quickly.

The sky is dark in this suburban cluster of houses, and Jeremy is in one of said houses. An empty house, he notes. It’s dusty and smells like what people often associate a basement with in their dreams, and there’s a lot of energy coming from a room in the house, to the left of Jeremy. Usually, Jeremy would take his time, but the fact that this dream constructed so quickly is a cause for worry.

Jeremy heads down the hall and towards the energy source, peering in rooms with open doors. One is empty, and another has just a simple, wooden chair in it, blood staining the wooden floor. It was going to be one of _those_ dreams, it looked like. The room at the end of the hall had it’s door open just a crack, and Jeremy nudges it open. There was the Dreamer, looking at two dead and bloodied bodies on the ground. He had no visible reaction to the bodies, as he held his arms with his blood soaked hands and just stared.

Jeremy’s eyes don’t linger on the bodies, he’s not a huge fan of these types of dreams, and if he didn’t work fast, it wasn’t only going to get worse. The man, while not as tall as the last one, was still a good several inches taller (it wasn’t hard to be taller than him, Jeremy’s mortal form was only 5’4”), but not tall enough to be out of reach for Jeremy to put a hand on the Dreamer’s shoulder.

The Dreamer doesn’t startle, he just slowly tears his gaze from the bodies and to Jeremy. Someone bangs on a door somewhere, most likely the front door. “You should wake up.” Jeremy says in a soft voice, paired with a sympathetic look. The Dreamer nods and disappears, and the dream disconstructs once again. Jeremy casts a glance to the bodies on the ground, and frowns when he recognizes one before it dissipates. This Dreamer knew the other one.

The dream had just barely finished deconstructing before another one formed. The liminal spaces shifts into a blank white room, where the walls are an indeterminate length away from him. There’s no noticeable features to this room besides that.

Jeremy feels a push against his back from the energy that suddenly joins the room. “It’s you again.” The Dreamer says, and Jeremy turns to see the first man again, with his over six foot stature and confused expression, no longer a bloodied mass on the ground, not that he was one to begin with in this dream. Jeremy’s frown deepens. The Eater was targeting him.

“You didn’t listen to me.” Jeremy says. The energy in the room could suffocate a mortal, if they could sense it like Jeremy could.

“Why am I dreaming about you?” He asks. That makes Jeremy worry, a “where are we” or a “who are you” would have been innocuous, but this suggests that the Dreamer is lucid. A bigger danger.

“You should stay up for the rest of the night.” Is all Jeremy says. The energy of the room waivers. He’s not entirely lucid. “Wake up.”

“Why aren’t you telling me anything?”

“I’m telling you to wake up.”

The walls are beginning to close in, Jeremy realizes. “That’s not-”

“Wake up, before things get worse.”

The energy spikes, and the Dreamer is gone, the white room fading away.

Jeremy continues to frown.

“You wanted me?” A voice comes from the liminal space. A voice Jeremy knew all too well.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting old, are we?” He asks. “We’ve only been doing this for centuries.”

“I should be asking you the same thing. I mean, you’re older than me.” Jeremy cuts the sentence off there, refraining from the _And you’re the one changing tactics here_ he wanted to add.

“A guy’s gotta eat, Guardian, I know you don’t, but I have a hunger.” Jeremy turns, looking to the Eater. A dark cloak covers his body, hood pulled over his head. Jeremy sees the tired eyes and the sleepy grin of a being that wants nothing more than to destroy the Protectorate. Jeremy holds his head up high. “You will falter, Jeremy, just like the last Guardian.”

“I don’t think I will, Geoff, but I admire your optimism.”

“And I admire your confidence.” Another dream starts to construct itself. “So I guess we’ll see who keels over first, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visibly see where I stopped on my draft and where I picked it up from my improvement.
> 
> Kudos and comment, you fools!


End file.
